


Touch me

by Wicked_ohyeah



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Smut, Trust, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 20:51:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19258972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wicked_ohyeah/pseuds/Wicked_ohyeah
Summary: Bucky doesn't believe that his metal hand could ever do good. You want to prove him wrong.





	Touch me

He never touches you with his metal arm, as if frightened of the pain it might inflict you. Bucky always find a way to continually have you on his right side. If you were to touch his left arm, you could feel him tense up, almost forcing himself to not flinch away from your touch.

You’ve had that discussion before, you explained how you weren’t afraid of him or of it. You tried to tell him that you trusted him and knew that he would never purposefully hurt you. But, Bucky didn’t seem to completely believe you or maybe he just didn’t trust himself. So, you never pushed any further, you waited and were patient; until you weren’t anymore.

Lying on top of him in bed, his left arm limp at his side away from your body, his right hand caressing the skin on your hip not covered by the tank top you were wearing. You decided to cautiously bring your right hand to his left, softly grazing his finger but he pulled his hand away from yours as soon as your skin contacted.

“You’re not going to hurt me.” You softly tell him before turning your face and planting your chin on his chest, eyes searching his.

“This… hand had caused a lot of pain.” He simply answered before escaping your gaze, staring at the ceiling.

“You’re an avenger now, it had saved people, the world… even the universe! It can do good!” You tried to make him understand, caressing his right arm.

 “It still was use for violence.” Bucky explained, lowering his gaze to yours. “Whether it was by Hydra or SHIELD, it doesn’t matter.” He finished, brows furrowed. You could see the pain that he usually would keep away from you on display on his face.

“It can be use for more than violence, trust me.” You said before bringing both of your hands to his face and placing a gentle kiss on his lips. Bucky let you kiss him, but you could feel how reticent he still was feeling. “Just let me show you.”

Bucky tensed up again when your hand glided down his cheek to his neck and down his metal shoulder. “Please?” You try to encourage him into trusting the moment.

You kissed him again, trying to get him to relax. You start slow carefully deepening the kiss, your tongue grazing his lips. His right hand found its way to your waist, before sliding back up your back under your tank top. You could feel Bucky relax underneath you, gliding both your hands up his shoulders, you pulled at him; changing the position so now, he was on top of you.

Your fingers traveled through his hair, your nails grazing his scalp, making him groan into your mouth. Bucky grinded into you into as his right hand traveled from your thigh to your waist, his metal fingers grasping the sheet by your side.

You slowly slid your hands from his hair to his neck and his metal arm. You took the fact that he didn’t flinch or pushed away from you as an encouragement to go on. You wrapped your fingers around his wrist and unhurriedly brought his hand to your hip, letting it rest there for a beat.

You could feel his fingers tentatively flexing over your short, bunching the fabric before releasing it. You slid his hand further up on the skin of your stomach, at that moment he broke the kiss.

“It’s okay, just trust me.” You whispered to him before bringing your lips back to his. You could sense that he was still hesitant, although he melted into the kiss. You grinded your hips harder against his, slightly pulling at his hair. When you felt him meeting your hips with the same fervor, you guided his hand past the waistband of your short and underneath your underwear. Bucky faintly resisted your pull, but the brush of your thumb on his skin dissolved his refrain.

You pulled his hand further down, past your curls to your labia. You let his hand rest there, taking the time for him to get comfortable. But, quickly your resolve to wait disappeared as your body reacted for the need for his touch. You hips jerked forward against his hand.

Bucky timidly curled his fingers against you, slowly sliding them up and down your soaked slit. Your soft moans encouraged him to apply more pressure and to explore more of you, as your hold on his wrist relaxed.

The cool metal of his hands made shivers run up your body, his fingers played with the bundle of nerves, making circles around it making you gasp. You could fell him becoming more confident with his touch as he didn’t need your guidance anymore.

Bucky slid two finger inside you, slowly pushing them in and out. Your hips matching the movement of his fingers, your left hand slipping down his back, digging your fingers in his skin. Bucky deepened the kiss as his thumb rolled over your clit.

A cry of pure pleasure escaped your lips, breaking the kiss. Bucky stopped moving his hand, slightly pulling it away from you.

“Are you…” He asked you, concern in his eyes as his gaze traveled your face.

“Don’t stop!” You answered holding his gaze, pulling his hand back to your center, your legs tightening around his waist.

Bucky pushed his fingers back inside you, pumping them with more vigor. His thumb dancing on your clit, his eyes darkened as you closed yours and trapped your bottom lip between your teeth. Your hold on his back and wrist increased, as your hips moved in a more uncontrolled manner.

Bucky’s hand sped up to match your pace; you came with a moan, eyes tightly closed. He blinks as if surprised, but quickly recover as his eyes traveled all over your face to take in the obvious display of pleasure exuding from you. Your hips ceased their movement as you lazily open your eyes to meet his, a smile spreading on your lips. Bucky retreat his fingers from you, but rested between your legs, unmoving.

“Do you believe me now?” You whispered to him, hands traveling over his back and settling at his neck, fingers raking through his hair.

“Maybe, you’re right.” He bashfully admitted, fingers dancing along your slit. “Maybe, it can do some good.” He confirmed before meeting your lips for a kiss.

After that moment, he started giving cautious touch or soft tap to get your attention using his metal hand. And careful caresses on your skin to demonstrate affection. You never brought too much attention to it, letting him move at his own pace, until it became second nature to him. Until he no longer viewed himself as a threat.


End file.
